


All Out.

by Spooky_Willow_the_Ghostly_Pillow



Category: Splatoon, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, One Big Smash-y Family, Splatfest Spoilers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Willow_the_Ghostly_Pillow/pseuds/Spooky_Willow_the_Ghostly_Pillow
Summary: Losing wasn't an option.Lemon refused to even consider it.Now was the time to fight, and by the universal gods, no one would stop her.





	All Out.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Big Smash-y Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470526) by [Audiomedic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic). 



> This story follows the Smash Inklings on their return home for the Splatocalypse.  
> It is directly connected to where the Inklings were left off in One Big Smash-y Family (although isn't necessarily canon.)

Only a few hours remained now.

Her expression remained neutral, but her heart thumped loudly within her body.

This was it.

These were the last hours before they'd all determine the fate of their world.

At the moment, Lemon and her friends had taken up temporary residence in the Inkling equivalent of a hotel. One much smaller than the one they'd just left.

Of course, the Squid Sisters had their own place to go. Perhaps if they hadn't been so busy resuming their shouting match the moment they arrived home, they would've thought to invite the other Inklings with them.

Lemon couldn't be bothered though. She didn't expect to see much of the place anyways.

The agent hadn't brought much with her, but she hung back to assure her friends got themselves settled. Some of them may have been on odd, or downright poor terms at the moment, but it didn't mean she didn't still feel the urge to watch over them while she still could…

The fact everyone was upset with one another in the final moments they had left her feeling sick. Yes, she was mad, furious really at the choices of Orange and the rest who chose Chaos. However, did she really want to leave things on bad terms if the results took a turn for the worst…?

The yellow Inkling shook her head. She couldn't think that far ahead right now. There would be time for that later.

As the others began to fan out, Lemon left the hotel in silence. Some of them wanted to get a few practice matches in, others wanted to get something to eat, and some, like Lemon, wanted to get a last look of their home before everything would change, for better or worse.

Inkopolis was abuzz, with both excitement and fear. How did those who couldn't participate feel? Those who had no real say in whatever side would win?

Lemon had held great respect for Off the Hook thanks to all their assistance to Eight, and her own mentor. Not to mention the defeat of Tartar.

However, after what Pearl had now done to them?!! How was she supposed to get past the sense of actual disgust?!! The small pink and white Inkling had no idea what she may now bring upon the home they knew and loved.

Oh cod, Eight…

The Octoling had been there right away when everyone arrived back in their home dimension. After Visitor's Week, Lemon was able to talk to her via the chats provided by the devices the Hands had provided them with. It was no surprise she had let her know the moment they'd be getting there.

They'd caught up for a decent chunk of time, but Eight too had a desire to prepare for the event starting that night. Her fellow agent had gotten herself team of Octolings such as herself, all of which agreed they'd had way more than enough chaos in their lives.

Lemon was happy her friend had found more like herself. Not all Inklings were uh… the most accepting of the Octolings beginning to trickle into their society.

While Lemon daren't bring it up to anyone else, that prejudice was yet another reason she feared chaos winning. What would the extremists do when they knew there was no longer anything stopping them?!! The thought of it caused a shiver to rack the agent's body.

She couldn't let that happen.

_She wouldn't._

The sky was growing darker. It wouldn't be much longer…

Lights of silver and gold had started to brighten up the darkness in preparation for the Splatfest's decor. The only reason Lemon didn't take offense to it was because even she knew it was vital. It kept spirits high, and ink pumping even outside of battle. Even in times like these, it ignited pride in the world they had built themselves.

The world they were now putting on the line.

It was Now or Never.

~

The night was in full swing, and along with it, the fight to decide what would bring about the Splatocalypse.

Lemon had always been a loner, and she had no one team she desired to fight with. She knew Violet and Cyan were going to be working together, but what the Chaos crew chose to do was not known by her. All she knew was that Lime was likely to have gone solo as well.

The likelihood of running into any of them was slim to none, there were Inklings worldwide spawning in to fight for what they thought was right.

When Lemon spawned on the battlefield, she switched to autopilot.

Her nerves and fear vanished, leaving only intent.

At first, she began with the lower point battles just to get warmed back up after being away so long. Silver ink bathed the ground, the gold of Chaos vanishing the instant it dare enter her presence. Lemon was a beast, fueled by pure instinct now.

The kills racked up one after the other in every match that her presence graced. She did not register the awe of her teammates when her scores would be displayed. Her mind was entirely focused on what battle would come next.

Eventually, she had moved onto the higher, and far more difficult battles.

And even still, Lemon held her own.

Each spirit left drifting back to the respawn could only see the cold fury that welled within her. Time had lost meaning, it had become the next day without her even realizing it. The music, along with her boundless determination, coursed through her.

Nothing could stop her now.

The only times her inking sprees were interrupted were when the maps changed.

So far, her win streak had reached the point of being terrifying. No, she didn't win every single match. But anyone faced with her could agree she was a force to be reckoned with.

She hadn't seen anything of the others, nor did she take the time to check. Her stomach was void of food, or even rest. Lemon couldn't physically stop herself right now. Any second given towards something else was time Chaos could be winning.

Day two slipped into day three, and there was no change. The agent had been fighting for over 48 hours straight, and if anything, seemed to be going harder than ever. The end was less than a day away and she couldn't afford to fuck up now.

She'd lasted this long, it was over halfway done now. There would be time to recharge later.

Her job was far from over yet.

~

Her head swirled as she shot down the other team's Hyper Bomb. This was so familiar.

And Eight by all means probably felt the same.

Lemon had been barely stirring for the tail end of the Octoling's final battle, but she couldn't forget it. The music drove her even further, the bombs gone before anyone could dare try and intervene.

**_Danger!_ **

Good.

It's what they got for risking everything just because they didn't want to play by the rules.

The battles raged on, the shift only intensifying her drive to fight. Eight deserved a stable place to live. Lemon couldn't let herself falter with the thought of what could happen to the other agent if they failed.

Lemon fought sharpened tooth and nail, silver aura after silver aura raining down every new Splashdown. She was using her Hero Shot. The original. And absolutely no one was going to stop her.

A few other oddities had happened that day. One of which was when Orange and Pink had spawned on the other team. They must've been working together…

Of the two of them, she honestly felt more betrayed by Pink. She was her backup along with Violet when things got out of hand. Lemon had honestly believed she had more common sense than this. It hurt. And maybe that was why the other Inkling ended up targeted the whole match.

When Lemon was forced to respawn, she'd catch them having fun rather than actually fighting to win. This wasn't the first case of this, but coming from them it felt even more insulting.

There was no way in shell she would lose that match. And in the end, she didn't.

After that, she didn't see the two of them again.

They weren't the only one in her group of friends that she saw either.

Lemon was quite surprised when Violet emerged alongside her. However, having a fellow X Rank was very much welcomed.

According to her, Cyan had needed a break from the higher score battles, so Violet had continued without him for now. (With his encouragement.)

But they didn't have time to talk once they'd gotten the general side of their turf covered.

The match was a good one, with Violet there it had dulled the stress just a bit. They weren't going to go easy due to that, but they worked well with one another.

Sadly, they got switched to other teams afterwards. But Lemon hadn't stuck with anyone this far in anyways, and did not plan to this late in.

The last encounter was especially jarring.

Charger in hand and undercover gear equipped, a previously gray and green Inkling emerged.

Agent 2.

Of course.

They had left with them…

The lone Squid Sister gave a nod of acknowledgement right as they began, before getting right to work.

Marie was arguably scarier than Lemon was in battle, and in the least they were an even match. Together? The field was an ink bath.

The other team was entirely pulverized, to the point where some of them straight up feared even leaving their spawn. Marie had her weapon ready for anyone who had dared try it.

The result of that match provided the highest coverage Lemon had seen for the whole Splatfest.

Together, they were Chaos' worst nightmare.

However, just like with Violet, her next match did not include her mutual.

Shame.

As the final hours passed by, Lemon continued on until the very last second. She'd now battled with thousands of different Inklings and Octolings, not stopping for the entirety of the 71 hours it had been since the start. Her gaze was wild, her tactics steadily growing more feral-like in nature.

In a sense, it was almost disturbing.

Lemon had pushed herself well past her physical limits, and it showed. Her body had been put into overdrive, like an especially chaotic round of ranked.

When the matches finally came to a close?

Everything went dark.

~

"Lemon-! **_LEMON-!_** " As the Agent stirred, multiple voices called her name. She felt a lot like the loose term of death, her body entirely unwilling to cooperate. Nonetheless, her eyes forced themselves open, taking several moments to focus.

The still silver Inkling was met with the various squids that, before this, had been the only others outside of her job that she considered friends. Several had returned to their usual ink colors, and others such as herself remained those of Splatfest. They all seemed concerned, save for Lime. He was simply just avoiding the situation, although he did not separate from the group.

The sun beat down hard, all the light doing nothing to help her awful headache. Groaning, she pushed herself up, finding her friends had managed to secure a booth in the café by the lobby. This was an especially fine feat considering Inkopolis was entirely packed right now.

"Is she awake?!!" A voice squeaked. One that belonged to Orange.

" _What_ …" Lemon uttered, her voice just as tired as the rest of her.

"Oh thank Cod-! I wasn't sure you'd wake up in time-!" Yelped that of whom was Violet.

"How did I…?" Lemon croaked, massaging a hand over the side of her head.

To that, Pink took the opportunity to explain.

"Well uh- high key sounded like you were like, real out after everything ended. Found another kid tryna keep you up right before anyone else could try an' do anything. Said she was jus' keepin' watch 'til either ya' woke up or someone that could prove they knew who you were could take over. Luckily it didn't take us long." The female explained, gesturing over to the front counter.

Many Inklings, Octolings as well, had made themselves at home, and the one Pink motioned to wasn't much different. She wasn't looking to them at the moment, for the pig-tailed Inkling was staring impatiently at the main TV monitor of the place. The channel itself was idle for the moment, but it seemed to be that of Inkopolis News.

It was then that it hit her.

" _THE RESULTS!_ " The agent shouted out loud. Only her friends seemed startled, as the rest of the noise in the building drowned her out for everyone else.

Had she already missed them?!! Wh-

"They're- they're not out yet-! That's why we were um, trying to wake you up…" Cyan assured, trying his best to calm the situation. Funny, considering he was a complete wreck.

"We knew you'd splat us on sight if we didn't at least try." Lime muttered.

They weren't wrong.

"...how long." Lemon groaned, blue gaze now landing on the monitor as well.

"Two minutes. We've been trying to get you up for ten." Blue answered, concern leaking into his voice.

"...right." She sighed, crossing her arms over the table they'd gathered around.

"You… never came back to the hotel, did you?" Pink questioned.

" _There wasn't time._ " Lemon spoke, shaking her head.

"But- you could've hurt yourself like that!" Violet cried fearfully.

"I'm _fine_. Every second counted, it was only for this…" The other argued, clearly sticking with her decision.

No one could really reply. All of them were exhausted, but even Lime had come back once or twice to rest a bit. They'd seen nothing of Lemon, not until a few of them had been with or against her in battle.

Suddenly a chime rang through not just the café, or even just Inkopolis. One that signified the news.

Suddenly, everything had gone quiet in a mere instant. As Off the Hook began their announcement, the volume was turned up.

Countless eyes lay trained on the screen as the results played out.

**Votes**

** Chaos Order **

58.5% - 41.95%

Lemon's stomach flipped. She knew there was a possibility of losing popularity, but by that much?!! Were they really that blind?!! Did they really not get any of this?!!

It only got worse from there.

**Normal**

** Chaos Order **

51.39% - 48.61%

_No-_

_Nononononono-_

**Pro**

** Chaos Order **

50.34% - 49.66%

Whatever else was said afterwards was soon lost on Lemon.

She couldn't breathe, it was like her world had stopped.

They'd… failed. Entirely. All of it was for _nothing_.

The agent sunk into her seat, her body beginning to quake. _All of it._

What Pearl said didn't mean one damn thing. No one was obligated to listen to anyone anymore. Rules did not apply. They could all kill each other right now and nothing could stop them, laws were null.

Her friends spoke amongst themselves. Orange seemed pleased, but even she didn't have it in her to rub it in with how somber half the place was.

Lime's stance did not change, and honestly, Pink's didn't either. But the latter was extremely concerned over Lemon right now. Teams aside, they were still _friends_. And Pink feared what exactly this was going to do to the other.

And Indigo? All he felt was guilt. He had quite literally chosen because of a color. One that hadn't even been that good of a shade.

Now looking at the reactions of the other team?

Many seemed scared.

And he couldn't really understand why.

"I'm- I'm sure it'll work out-! We've always bounced back before, right? Surely it can't be that different this time!" Violet bleated in a weak attempt to provide optimism.

Blue seemed to be the only one on their side who was willing enough to even consider the possibility. Lemon had gone pretty much unresponsive again, and Cyan looked like he was about to vomit.

What was going to happen when they left again?!! They were obligated to, and Lemon didn't exactly wish to go against her own word to the Hands…

But if she left…?

What would happen to her home?!!

To everyone left here?!!

_What would happen to Eight?!!_

She had no food and two hours of sleep, after 72 hours straight of pure combat.

And none of it mattered.

Finally, the agent stood, dusting her gear off and ignoring how much her legs were wobbling. Pink had moved to perhaps follow, but she was quickly stopped.

" _Don't_." Lemon said dully, her eyes casting upon all of them.

None of them argued.

And with that, Lemon left the Café.

None of them would be seeing her again until it was time to get back to the tournament.

Lemon had quite a bit to mull over, and not much time to do it.

Never before had she felt so utterly useless.

**Author's Note:**

> One small clarification, I took some liberties on the Hero Shot. I personally don't think it's regulated, however I do think in regular Turf War, that it only holds one special. That being Splashdown for... obvious reasons.
> 
> Also, this will not be the last time we see that pig-tailed Inkling. If you enjoyed this, keep an eye out! I got big plans...


End file.
